The present invention relates to a bearing device, and more particularly to a reciprocal bearing to be provided between a shaft member and a substantially cylindrical member through which the shaft member is inserted in a reciprocally movable relation to the cylindrical member.
Conventionally such a reciprocal bearing usually has a plurality of ball means arranged axially between the shaft member and the cylindrical member. It has hitherto been desired to provide a different type of reciprocal bearing to meet a variety of need.